The Planet Paradiso
The Planet Paradiso Paradiso is a man-made planet and civilization located 100,000 miles outside of Earth’s atmosphere in between Earth and the moon. It has a radius of 1,000 miles and weighs 500,000,000,000,000,000,000kg which makes it slightly smaller than the moon. The planet is comprised of three sections: the outer layer, inner layer and the nucleus. Paradiso is made entirely of high-grade steel. In the year 2020, construction of Paradiso began on Earth with the construction of what is known as the nucleus. The nucleus is made entirely of steel and is in the shape of a sphere. The nucleus houses the main engines which provides power and oxygen for the entire planet. It took 10 years to construct the nucleus and was sent up to space using 50 rockets. After the nucleus found its home in space, construction on the inner layer first started. The inner layer was built around the nucleus and this took 20 years to complete. The inner layer comprises the main dwelling areas of all inhabitants of Paradiso. The outer layer was formed after completion of the inner layer and this took 30 years to complete. The outer layer is seen as a recreational area as it contains man-made parks and gardens. This layer also houses the defense of the planet by having 100,000 laser cannons dotted along the surface. Construction of Paradiso ended in the year 2080 and in 2081 the first group of people were sent onto the planet using specially designed spaceships. The period from 2081 to 2110 was known as the First Arrival Period. During that time, 100 million people migrated from Earth onto Paradiso, which was the largest migration period in Paradiso’s history. A citizen of Paradiso is called a Paradison. There are currently 250 million residing on Paradiso with an average increase in population of 3% each year. The average lifespan on Paradiso is 120 years due to the advanced medicine that has been developed on the planet. Paradiso’s government is democratically elected and is modeled directly after the United States government. The first elected president of Paradiso was President Paul Irao and he took office in 2084. President Irao established the education, health, and business sectors of Paradiso. The current president is President Johnny Hoang, and he is currently focused on defense and resource protection. There have currently been no wars or riots on Paradiso and this is attributed to the governments goal of addressing every issue that arises on the planet. The currency of Paradiso is called the Paradiso dollar and one Paradiso dollar is equivalent to two U.S. dollars. 85% of Paradiso citizens spend their time in the inner layer. The inner layer has malls, restaurants, schools, and other businesses and establishments that can also be found on Earth. For vacations, Paradiso citizens travel to the outer layer which mimics the surface of Earth. There are lakes, rivers, and parks with trees. The most popular destination for a Paradiso citizen seeking a vacation is Earth. The Earth-Paradiso transport system provides a round trip ticket for $5,000 Paradison dollars. Paradiso is considered a tourist destination with 20 million annual visitors from Earth.